Rating Game: The World Tour
Liam: Hello viewing world, it is me Liam back for another season of Rating Game! This time we have 22 contestants. 6 newbies and 16 vets!, To take on the wackyness that is The World Tour! This season, many new tricks and twists are in store for that user who will come on top! Who will win this season of ARG?? Many more Alliances, Fallouts and Just pure weird! 1 Winner, 21 losers...Only here on Rating Game: The World Tour!! Sign ups: #XrosHearts #MRace2010 #Blake Megido #Misterunknown #LinsdayxJustin #Phyneo #Stars&Straps20 #Tikkibikki #CaptainSparklez13 #TrentFan #ParaGoomba348 #ReisenMoon #WattXDash #Franky494 #OrangeBirdMaster2 #Berryleaf (Leafy) #DaRealLeon #LightningandDakotaFan6 #TDSchool #Russelrules44 #OwenLover #AlejandroCodyTylerNoah #Juantheawesome (Debuter) #Sunsummer7 (Debuter) Elimination Table Key To Elimination Table: Cosmic - This person is on team Cosmic Crashers Global - This person is on team Global National - This person is on Team International Safe - This person didnt win, but is still safe from elimination that episode Win - This person won, or was on the winning team Low - This person recived the last Popcorn at elimination Out/Quit/Left - This person was voted out/quited/left Rules: #Be a good sport, No one likes to have a sore loser on their team #Dont rage, under any circumstances #Have fun, otherwise whats the point in the camp :D #Eliminations are FINAL, so dont try and come back without returning officially #NO CHANGING ANYONES VOTES #Alliances are allowed #No editing the tables without my permission #Also i dont mind swearing in this camp, But use **** Also any words they use in TD Eg, Crap, Damn are ok to use without sensors. #HAVE FUN!!! XD Episode 1: A Start To Remember Liam: New 22, you can talk here for now :D Stars: This will be a great season! Phy: Agreed! Unknown: Watch out Total drama nerds, the new guy will go all the way to the top (My little Alejandro Moment Lol) Jordan: I did crap last season so this I hope is mine!!!!! :D LxJ: hi !!! i'm back xDxD !! Twilight: It is great to be here. Tikki: i did ok last season but hopefully ill do better again this season *crosses fingers* Liam: Here is the first 7! Orange: AW SERIOUSLY! Race: Hi there! So cool to get back >:) TDS: hello ! wow there are Race,LxJ,Orange...hey guys Challenge: Liam: Ok, The TC challenge is about to start. The challenge is.... To Create the most wacky and funny dance move EVER! It needs a name and it needs to be funny! Then we will have a rating to decide the 2nd TC. Anyways the is no lines required just creative Dance Moves!! XD Race: This dance is a duck dance and you act like a fish. It's dah The Dance which Sucks Uknown: The dance I do is the Jelly. What I don't is does a 720 twist and splash yourself to the ground. The dance can hurt a bit. Tikki: Stand on your hands and do gangnam style i call it mangnag style (gangnam backmards) Phy: I like to call this move...the Hot-Step! It is alsmost impossible to describe it's epicness! What I can say is you just move you legs as though they are one fire and there is no stopping them! Franky: I do teh Harlem Shake- Llama Song, You act like a llama using your hands Twilight: To do the Phychic foot mover, Move your foot foward and backwards 3 times then you split both of your legs like your strecthing your legs and spin your self. CS13: I call this one the Squid. Just run around like a butter fly Than you shake everything you got and than we do diffrent Crazy things like The worm Blake: Do the worm, pop up quickly start Slow-mo shuffling while doing GANGNAM Style, and fall on the ground (It's called the Energy Sapper) Stars: I call this... Um... Hold on a sec... Oh! I call this the Lay's Craze! What you do, is you hold a bag of Lay's Chips (Whatever flavor XD), eat them, jump up and down for 10 seconds, move your legs right and left 10 times, and then followed by a 360 turn. Orange: I call this the SpongySpongy! You just flop around and show out your extreme fatness AWESOMENESS for 10 seconds then you and Match break out into a dance competition showing off your AWESOMENESS! TF: *Breakdances then does a couple of handstands* This is the Hand Break Dance. Yeah it's so original. Johnny: *Shakes his butt and pretends to mine like in minecraft and holds an egg with his tounge and a block of TNT on his head* I call this the Dangerous Egg-Lick Mine-Shake. PG348: I call it the Brain Damage. Do a handstand on one hand and lift your hand up. Then let your head hit the ground. LxJ: i call it the L Style. move your body for 20 sec,shakes you hands and jumps like a madman xD Jordan: Okay this is call The Sprinkler! You twizzle whilst doing the pelvic thrust... (Not meant to be euphemism) Liam: The Team Captains are..... Goomba!...Race!....and.........Orange!!! hey will pick team mates in that order! RR44: Sry i'm late. This is called the Polish Hammer Curtain. You bonk yourself on the head with the hammer 10 times and then zoom around a curtain. Team Choosing: Liam: Just pick your team mates. Goomba gets the extra player for getting 1st place. MRace picks first then ParaG Then Orange. (The order changed) Race: Uhm.........Phy. I should hate you, but i don't. Uh, what i'm sayign?! Phy: I don't know what you are saying but thanks for choosing me! Orange: Liam said I can go before Goomba due to timezones. I have to choose TF! PG348: Tikki! You're with me. I liked your dance. Tikki: wow Thanks yours was cool to cant believe i was 3rd picked! Race: Someday there will be a song challenge, and mister can be very useful for that. I take him Liam: Also, after teams are made, choose a name and colour. Suckyest one loses an goes to elimination. Misterunknown: ....Say ducksauce!!! Orange: I pick Stars! Stars: Thanks Orange! Orange: No problem! PG348: I'm gonna pick CS13! Race: Um, i pick Lxj! Orange: I pick DRL! Tikki: Pick RR44 Franky: Choose me! Johnny: Hey I'm still here. Tikki: Liam said i could pick for PG348 so i pick RR44 Race: I will make you happy Franky. I choose you Orange: Berry you can be on my team Tikki:I pick Johny/xros Race: I pick TDSchool Orange: Jordan Tikki: ACTN Race: I say Twilight Liam: Orange gets Watt, and PG gets Blake and OL... The first hallenge will start soon. 'MRace's Team Deciding:' Unknown: What about the mysterious oasis. Twilight: I did want to be on PG's Team. Doesn't Matter, I can go with the Lunar Gadgets. Phy: How about...Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awsome! Franky: How about *DRAMATIC PAUSE* The Triple Acers LxJ: ....mmmm.....i like the name of Phy, so Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awesom it's ok ? Race: Um, what about the Highranks? LxJ: mmm....yes it's okay, so Highranks,TLRRRRA,Lunar Gadgets or The Triple Acers ? MR: My rankings? TLRRRRA is good, but i think that type is overused :P. Lunar Gadets is worser than The Triple Acers, but it's still good, while mine looks like a football's team. Uh, i go with mine and Triple Acers :P Unknown: What about my team name? Race: It's not that good. Let's do this. Put your name below the team name you like the most! ---- Mysterious Oasis ------ ---- Lunar Gadgets ------ ---- Team Liam is Really Really Really Really Awesome! -------- ---- Triple Acers -------- - Race agrees Highranks -------- - Franky agrees Liam: Check results! Challenge over! 'Para's Team Deciding:' Tikki: how about we base it on a mario game we could be the Geno Whorls Johnny: How about the Fantastic Fungi? Or the Merry Mushrooms? OL: Maybe the Flaming Fireballs Liam: Challenge over, go to results 'Orange's Team Deciding' Leafy: Hmm....I'd say the Master Crows. Orange: How about the Master Mangos? TF: How about the Cosmic Crashers? Orange: I agree with TF! Stars: I second that. Liam: Challenge over, Go to results 'Results:' Liam: The winners are the Cosmic Crashers! And as a reward they keep their name!!! Others get names chosen by ME!!! Para's team are now team..... International! And Race's team...... Global!! Ok, Also Races team got closer to a name i think, so International are up for elimination 'Elimination 1: International' Liam: Stamp the passport in CONF of who you want to go home! ' 'Episode 2: ' 'First Class: (Cosmic) Stars: Great job on the first challenge guys! 'Middle Class: (Global)' Race: Well, we didn't win, but we're safe! 'Loser Class: (National)' Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current